<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man of Tradition by magicalbanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539399">Man of Tradition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalbanana/pseuds/magicalbanana'>magicalbanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GinTae 200 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalbanana/pseuds/magicalbanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zura has a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GinTae 200 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Man of Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Or the I just blinked on the 24th and it's already new year. It still hasn't really sunk into me yet that it's already 2021. Anyway, Happy New Year! and Merry Christmas from Internet Explorer Gang.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there’s one thing you can count on as a comrade during the holidays to commence a plan it would be Mistletoe. Giving his self a pat on the back for his “brilliant” skills, Katsura observes his subjects.  </p><p>There they are under the Mistletoe, Sakata Gintoki with his face as red as a Rudolph-san’s nose and Shimura Tae with a hint of pink that is far from a make-up. Both of them are trying to act nonchalant but deep inside, Katsura knows, they are far from calm.</p><p>Now if only they could just act on their feelings instead of finding a hole to escape with, because despite it being his revenge on his friend Gintoki for teasing him with Ikumatsu-san, it is also his way of helping his friend to finally be honest with his feelings. The two have been stealing glances from each other whenever the other isn’t looking and it frustrates him. So being a good friend that he was, he’ll be their Secret Santa.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Aren’t you supposed to kiss me Gin-san?” the brunette in front of him spoke which left him wide-eyed.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Was she teasing him? It isn’t right to tease him especially in this situation.</em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Oi. Oi. This isn’t the right time to tease me. Do you really wanna kiss Gin-san?”</p>
  <p>“Don’t be silly. This is just for tradition.”</p>
  <p>“Well, I’m a man of tradition. So?”</p>
  <p>“So?”</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Tradition he follows.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>